To receive additional content or information about items displayed in a webpage, a browser of a computing device is typically navigated away from the webpage to a second webpage. In other examples, websites may curate and display items for sale by different vendors. If the viewer of the curated website wants to purchase any of the items displayed on the curated website they must navigate to the individual websites of the different vendors to complete the purchase.